


hooked on all these feelings

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, honestly this is lowkey just crack and i'm sorry, kara works in a pastry shop and lena's just a stressed out college teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: it’s finals week and lena luthor can only drink so many kale smoothies before she’s craving something actually sweet. or, the au in which lena luthor rolls up to the same pastry shop a few times a day and it’s totally not because of the cute girl working behind the counter





	hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> title from feelings by hayley kiyoko (pls be sure to check out this iconic song/music video if you haven’t already; so so pumped for expectations)

Lena Luthor typically prides herself on her healthy diet-- at this point, she’s convinced herself that there’s nothing she’d rather take a bite into other than a nice salad (with all organic leafs, of course) along with some healthy kale smoothie boasting with a whopping 20 antioxidants. 

But it’s finals week, and for fuck’s sake, she’s about to go mad if she takes another sip of this simple awful smoothie at her desk as she spends the good part of her day studying for her fluid dynamics final (on the bright side, it feels great to finally be able to admit to herself that these daily smoothies were simply putrid). Convincing herself that as soon as this final was done with, she’d go back to her usually strictly-regimented kale diet, Lena decides that there wasn’t any harm just looking at some pastries and later hey, eating one pastry can’t hurt. 

Which is why Lena is currently outside a pastry shop that happens to just be a few minutes walk from her dorm. It’s a cute enough place, Lena has to admit, with the pastel pink sign with the name, “Super Sweet Treats” and the white walls covered with paintings of sweets and fluorescent signs with phrases like “Eat more cake.” 

She’s almost positive she sticks out like a sore thumb in this awfully cheerful and colorful store with her black sweatshirt, sweatpants, sunglasses (the fact that it was winter and a rather dreary day did not dissuade her from wearing sunglasses). Of course, part of the reason for her attire was laziness and hey, she just really liked aesthetics of the color black, but it could also be attributed to the fact that she didn’t exactly want anyone to be able to identify with her and decide to stir up some awkward conversation riddled with small talk (she does, after all, need to get back to studying and her kale smoothie, and distractions really were not needed or wanted). 

With a barely restrained moan at the smell of freshly baked goods, Lena walks confidently up to the counter, inspecting each of the goods hidden behind the glass cover and even Lena had to admit that everything just looked utterly delicious. Before she could even start to narrow down her options, a perky voice interrupts her thoughts. “Hello, welcome to Super Sweet Treats, how can I help you today?” 

Lena is just about to go off in some rant about how she was simply looking, thank you very much, when she makes the terrible decision of looking up, right into the employee’s bright blue eyes. And okay, so Lena’s always been a sucker for pretty girls, but it still doesn’t excuse the fact that she literally just stares at the worker for what has to be a few minutes (and she’s pretty sure her mouth is wide open in shock). Like, she knew she was a gay disaster, but frankly, this was just another level of embarrassing. 

What’s worse is that she would have probably just stared at the worker the rest of the day, with no thought about her final, if her thoughts weren’t interrupted by that same beautiful voice. “Um, hi, is everything okay? Because you’re kind of just staring, and like, is there something on my face or something? Or like, maybe you’re having some sort of stroke, I don’t really know what those look like admittedly, but---” 

“I’m fine,” Lena finally is shaken out of her reverie to cut off the worker’s (admittedly cute) rambling. 

“Oh good,” the worker replied, adjusting her glasses, visibly relieved. “So, uh, what can I get you?” 

With a sigh, Lena decides that hey, she might as well ask for this girl’s advice for the best pastry because it was clear she wasn't getting anywhere with her decision making, “What would you recommend? It’s my first time here, and admittedly, I haven’t had a pastry for the longest time.” 

At Lena’s confession, the employee looked almost personally offended, placing her hand on her heart and dramatically shaking her head in disappointment, before pointing to what looked like buns drenched in sugar and nuts. “Well that simply won’t do, we must fix that ASAP! And I have to say that my personal favorite are these sticky buns.”

And maybe it was the worker’s pretty smile (or just general prettiness) or the way that she looked so eager to help that leads Lena to say, “Sure, those look great” even with the full assessment that those sticky buns literally looked like diabetes in roll form. 

“Awesome!” the worker more-or-less squealed before grabbing Lena one with her tongs and bringing it over to the register where Lena was currently standing.

“How much do I owe you?” Lena asked, taking out her wallet. 

With a dismissing brush of her hand, the worker merely responded, “Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s on the house. I mean, it is your first pastry in who knows how long.” 

And as much as Lena cared about her ice-cold persona, she couldn’t help but let a huge smile widen across her face. “Really? Thanks so much.” 

“Yeah of course. I just need your name to, uh, write down on the bag,” the worker responded sheepishly, her cheeks red. 

Before Lena could realize that there really was no need for this employee to write her name on any sort of bag because hell, she was right there and this worker literally had her pastry in her hand, she replies, “It’s Lena.” (And if she’s being honest with herself, even if she had realized that, she still would’ve told this worker and no, that fact is totally unrelated to how adorable this blonde just happens to be; she was brought up with manners, thank you very much). 

“Oh cool, that’s a pretty name,” the worker simply blushes before grabbing a sharpie and writing Lena on the bag with a small heart and handing it to her, “I’m Kara. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” Lena charmingly retorted, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of the heart the worker-- Kara-- had written on her pastry bag, “I, uh, wish I could stay but uh, I actually have to go back to my dorm and study for finals.” 

At her words, Kara visibly deflated, “Oh, yeah of course. I hope to see you again though? I mean, you have to let me know how you like that sticky bun, yeah?”

And against Lena’s normally rational and completely logical judgment, she finds herself agreeing, with a wave and a soft smile, “For sure, Kara.” 

She ends up going back not even two hours later for another “pastry" (her visit was totally  _unrelated_ to the cute girl behind the counter, just to set to record).   


**Author's Note:**

> okay, okay i know it’s been ages since i’ve posted a fanfic it’s honestly terrible but it’s just been so so hectic since college started and ngl also a mixture of general writer’s block and lack of motivation (plus the fact that supergirl s3 is basically one giant mess!). 
> 
> but i’m on winter break + basically bored out of my mind (netflix, it turns out, can only be watched for so long before one feels hopelessly bored) so decided to write this short lil one shot. maybe i'll add to it if i find the inspo/motivation. 
> 
> hope #20gayteen is going well for you guys so far. hope you enjoyed, and like always, let me know what you think in the comments + find me on tumblr [@luthorings](http://luthorings.tumblr.com) (feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
